A Silver Lining
by Jisbonforever
Summary: Angela and Hodgins have a 14 yr old daughter, somethings wrong but she wont tell either of them, she dosnt know who to trust, who can she trust? things just keep getting worse and worse. *SELF HARM MAY BE TRIGGERING!*
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys I haven't written in SO LONG! But ya know I thought id have a crack at a Bones fan fic :) _

_A/N THIS MAY BE TRIGGERING, AND IT WILL GET WORSE._

_Read AND Review please don't JUST read ;L_

_I do not own Bones, although it would be great :) the story line is mine though :) an mistakes are mine._

_In this fan fic, Hodgin's and Angela were married from the 1__st__ season and they have a kid, obviously! _

"Oh shit" Clover muttered as she pulled her hand away and squinted as she tried to see the damage without having to turn the light on, having no luck she fumbled around on her bedside table, she finally found the switch and turned it on."Oh bloody great" she said quietly as she saw the blood coming out of her arm. Slowly climbing out of bed she walked quickly into her bathroom and wiped her blade down, putting it in the cabinet and grabbing a tissue she pushed it up against her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. Why did she have to go out of control now, I guess i couldn't help it, but what would happen if mom and dad found out. I have no-one to go to what happens If I cut to deep and I can't get the bleeding to stop? Well I guess I'm screwed.

2.55pm... 5 minutes of school left then freedom, the weekend. Usually that would excite her but really she couldn't even fake a smile about it. Math last period on a Friday, the end of the week and she couldn't really give a shit, I mean when was she ever going to use trigonometry? Pfft never.

Finally the bell had rang and she was following the flow of students calling out to each other, getting to her locker she quickly grabbed her bag, leaving all her homework at school she got a quick getaway banging into Jess on the way out " Hey Clo, where you off to in such a hurry?"  
>"Oh ummm no-where? I just thought id get outta here, fresh air you know!"<br>"Oh yeah... so you wanna come over later? You can stay the night if you want."  
>"Yeah, that would be fun." Jess smiled "But I'll give you a text when I get home"<br>"That's fine, were gonna have soo much fun!" Clover actually smiled at this, fun, something she hadn't had in a while. "Yeah it'll be great, maybe we could go out? Is there some kinda party tonight I think I heard Sara talking about it to Ember?"  
>"Oh yeah, I think there is, that be fun ae? Maybe we could hook up ya know" Jess winked at her<br>"yeah, yeah. So I'll text you later?"  
>"Yup, that be good"<br>"Ok, so see you later?"  
>"Yeah, haha" they waved goodbye and Clover continued on her way out the front door to wait outside for whoever was picking her up. Sitting on a bench she sighed and thought about what she was doing, what was she doing? Why was she doing it? What was she going to do if someone found out? She did feel like telling someone but she couldn't, who was she meant to tell, she couldn't tell Jess she would spread that like wildfire. Checking her phone she saw she had a new message;<p>

*conversation*

**Booth**  
>Hey, I'm picking you up from school today k? :)<p>

**Clover  
><strong>Um yeah sure, that's fine, I'm outside now

**Booth  
><strong>Just coming round the corner ;)

**Clover  
><strong>Oh yeah I see you :D

Jumping up she crossed the road walking over to Booth's SUV. "Hey Chloe, how was your day?"  
>"Hey, Not bad I guess, its school and that's never fun!" Clover replied before lapsing into silence<br>"You okay?" silence. Booth tried again met by silence once more, pulling over he stopped the car and turned to face her, "Chloe, what's wrong?" still more silence "Chloe!" he raised his voice, pulling her out of her trance "Huh? What?" Clover stammered  
>"Are you okay?" Booth asked<br>"Ummm yeah..." She said looking away nervously  
>"Chloe, tell me the truth, now." He asked trying not to lose patience<br>"I swear there is nothing-"  
>"Clover, I can tell there is something wrong, now you can either tell me or we can pay a visit up to Sweets, your choice." He then looked straight ahead and waited for her answer.<br>"fine! But I'll end up going to the loony bin anyway or at least to a shrink..."  
>"Chloe..."<br>"Okay, okay! But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."  
>"cross my heart" he promised<br>"ok... how do I say this..." she started  
>"from my experience its best to just say it."<br>"I can't, I really can't"  
>"Is there an easier way?"<br>"What? Ummm well there might be one" She said, thinking.  
>"Ok can you do that?"<br>"Sure, I guess" She replied pulling her sleeve up revealing all the pink and white scars, and a few new cuts. "Wha-"  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I shouldn't of..." she muttered pulling her sleeve back down quickly<br>"You do that to yourself?" Booth asked "Sorry, I shouldn't of said that" he said as he saw Chloe's eyes water "Hey, if you want to talk?"  
>"Ummm no? I don't know yes?"<br>"Well the offers there."  
>"Thanks, Booth" she smiled slightly and wiped her eyes<br>"Hey, come here" He said quietly and she turned in for a hug. "it'll be ok, anyway we've gotta get back to the lab." She rolled her eyes at that. And he smiled.  
>"uh Booth?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Thanks"<br>"No worries"  
>"Can we talk?" then she realised they were only a few minutes away from the lab "Oh don't worry."<br>"Tomorrow?"  
>"Yeah. I guess" putting on a fake smile she jumped out of the car and walked, with a slight feeling of hope in the air.<p>

_Any ideas, criticism, anything! Just REVIEW please! Reviews are the fuel to the story, I cant write if I don't know what you want!_

_Thanks  
>Livie :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Again! self harming scene may be triggering! Dont read if you don't think you can cope!_

_Some of these bits were indeed quite tricky to write so any ideas are welcome._

_Will upload whenever i can, i have been REALLY lazy about updating sorry will try harder with this one! :L_

_Disclaimer = Bones does not belong to me and i am not making any profit off this fanfic. Any mistakes are mine and mine only. Storyline is mine._

_READ AND REVIEW :D_

Angela's phone vibrated. "Sweetie can you grab that?"  
>"Yeah" Clover grabbed her moms phone and opened it "Umm they need you back at the Jefferisonian." Angela sighed.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yup"<br>"Ok then, if we have to" she did a u-turn and they started driving back towards to the Jefferisonian.

Arriving at the medico-legal lab Angela walked into Dr Temperance Brennan's office "Sweetie, what's up?"  
>"Oh, you're here already..."<br>"We were in the car"  
>"We?"<br>"Me and Chloe."  
>"Oh... right, anyway we have a case."<br>"You want me to do a facial reconstruction?"  
>"Yeah, were nearly ready, I can bring it in to you if you want."<br>"Oh ok, I'll be in my office then. Can I read over the case file?" Brennan handed her a manila folder,  
>"Hey Angela." Booth walked in. "Do we know who she is yet?"<br>"Hiya Booth. No, I haven't done facial reconstruction yet." She said walking out the door to go find where Chloe had disappeared to. Walking into her office, she saw Chloe hunched over on the couch quickly walking over she sat on the couch next to her "Chloe?" Chloe sniffled and looked up at her "Oh Chloe, come here" in a second Chloe had scooted closer hugging onto Angela, and starting to cry again "Sweetie, what's wrong? " She wasn't met by any response of any kind, to be honest she didn't really care at the moment. 5 minutes later and they were still sitting in the same position when Brennan walked in with the skull. Seeing the two sitting there she decided to come back later. Angela had seen her out of the corner of her eye and slowly managed to pry Chloe away from her, "Can you wait two seconds?"  
>"Yeah" Chloe whispered looking down.<br>"I'll be right back." Angela said quietly standing up, and walking hastily over to Hodgin's 'station'  
>"Hey Angie!"<br>"Hey" she said looking down.  
>"Something up?"<br>"Yeah... I don't know what's wrong with Chloe buts she's been crying for the past 5 minutes. straight."  
>"One sec, I'll be right there." He replied starting to take off his gloves,<br>"Ok we're in my office"  
>"Kay"<p>

A few minutes later after Angela had gotten back to her office Hodgin's appeared in the doorway, seeing mother and daughter on the couch, he quietly went over and sat on the couch next to Angela "how is she?" he whispered in Angela's ear  
>"I don't know! She hasn't said anything and she seems out of it somehow, I have to do the reconstruction now though. So can you take over?"<br>"Take over? Yeah sure." He agreed and Angela stood up slowly and walked out of the room to go get the skull. Hodgins replaced Angela, and soon enough had Chloe crying on his shoulder. "Hey, hey Clo-Clo its alright, it's ok." He tried soothing his sobbing daughter, soon enough she had stopped crying and now started shaking, "ok, I'm gonna take you home Clo-Clo just let me go tell Angie."  
>"Ok" she whimpered.<p>

"Get anything out of her?" Angela asked  
>"Nothing I only just managed to stop her crying"<br>"Oh wow, ok do you think you could take her home now?"  
>"Yeah, I'll just go run it past Cam"<br>"Ok, I may be able to come home earlier"  
>"See you later then Angie"<br>"Yeah, bye, oh wait, do you reckon I should give Sweets a call?"  
>"Our daughter seeing a shrink? Really? Can you imagine her agreeing to that!"<br>"No I can't, but it might actually be helpful, she won't talk to us..."  
>"So she'll talk to Sweets?"<br>"Oh stop it, he'll know how to get it out of her."  
>"Fine, were free tomorrow aren't we?"<br>"Free enough to drop her off."  
>"Ok then, Bye!"<br>"See ya, good luck, you sure you don't want me to take her?"  
>"Nah, I'll be fine, and you have that reconstruction to do"<br>"Right."

Hodgins walked back around the corner to get Chloe, as soon as she noticed him she rushed over and grabbed onto his arm like she used to do when she was little, every time she didn't want to go somewhere, or was just simply scared of something. Leading her out he stood just inside the autopsy room, where he saw Cam "Uhhh Dr Saroyan, is ok if I leave now?"  
>"Dr Hodgins-" she started turning around to address him properly, but when she saw the state Chloe was in, and after taking in Chloe's pale skin, red rimmed eyes and tear stained face she changed her answer and agreed that it would be ok.<p>

They drove home in silence. Chloe staring out the window, looking at the murky grey sky. A silent tear escaped her and cascaded down her cheek; she blinked quickly and wiped it away. As soon as Hodgins parked the car, Chloe hopped out of the car and literally ran up to the house, when she was inside she ran up the stairs to her bedroom, before Hodgins had a chance to catch up with her she had locked the door. Figuring she just wanted some alone time, he went downstairs and turned on the TV, no idea that Chloe was carving words into her arm.

Hope, Chloe liked that word, she didn't feel she had much hope left, everyone thought she was a bright and bubbly kid. Grabbing one of her many blades she held it, almost like a pencil before putting the tip to her skin, digging it in before pulling it along the skin ripping apart blood seeping out. It stung slightly before leaving her with a feeling that could only be described as numbing. Again and again she caused herself blind pain, it was emotionally cutting her open and when she was finished she had the word Hope engraved in a bloody mess on her arm, the tears wouldn't fall and she wouldn't let them, she just wanted to sleep, fall into a deep sleep only to never be woken again.

The girl who always could, couldn't  
>The girl who always laughed it off, cried.<br>The girl who always seemed so strong, finally crumbled.

_Thanks for reading and PLEASE dont hesitate to press the review button! Reveiws are the fuel, i dont care if you have critism just PLEASE REVIEW! :D_

_Livie :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok this is a real shorty, just a filler in i guess :D *No self harm in this one :)*_

_I was ment to say this at the start :L but i forgot:  
>Chloe= 5'5, Hazel eyes, Wavy brown hair thats just past her shoulders, takes more after her mom then her dad but has the short temper like Hodgins :)<em>

_Disclaimer= Bones does most defiannly not belong to me :) Story line is mine though! Any mistakes are mine!_

_READ AND REVIEW! :)_

Dialling the number she very rarely used Angela sat at her desk staring at her computer screen when the person on the other end of the phone picked up. "dr lance sweets."  
>"It's Angela"<br>"Oh hi Angela, can I help you?" awkward was all Angela could think this was, nothing else just plain awkward.  
>"Yeah I think you can, can I bring Chloe round to you tomorrow?"<br>"Let me guess? You need a babysitter?"  
>"No, what time suits you?"<br>"What like an appointment? Jeez didn't see that one coming!"  
>"Sweets, time?"<br>"Oh right 2.00?"  
>"Yeah that's fine"<br>"Ok bye"  
>"Yeah, wait can I have a heads up? what's this actually about?"<br>" I don't know you're the shrink its for you to figure out"  
>"Something happened today didn't it?"<br>"Yeah I came into my office after 5 minutes, she was on the couch crying, it took over 10 minutes to quieten her down enough for Hodgins to take her home."  
>"Okay? I'll see what I can get out of her"<br>"Yeah, see you tomorrow? 2.00?"  
>"Yeah, cool, bye" he said hanging up.<p>

Sweets, slightly surprised by Angela's call managed to make it down to Booth's office "Hey Booth"  
>"What?"<br>"Have you heard about Chloe?"  
>" Yeah she told me when I picked her up from school yesterday."<br>"Oh ok, really?"  
>"Yeah, why?"<br>" Angela wants me to see her tomorrow."  
>" fun, a secretive teenager, lucky you" Booth laughed, only Sweets didn't know that Booth was talking about something slightly different.<p>

The girl who always could, couldn't  
>The girl who always laughed it off, cried<br>The girl who always seemed to strong, finally crumbled

_Livie  
>Read and review :)<em>

_Next chapter Chloe goes to see Sweets, will she let it out or will she keep it to herself?  
>Read on to find out :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Chloe's Session with Sweets :)_

_a/n = This was really hard to write cos i know NOTHING about psychology so a bit out of character :)_

_Disclaimer = I dont own Bones, the storyline is mine and so are all mistakes :)_

**_READ AND REVIEW :)_**

Sunday morning, Chloe wanted to sleep in until she heard someone moving around outside of her room, she forced herself awake, her eyes fluttering open. What time was it? glancing at her clock she realised she had over slept by quite a bit 12.00 jumping out of bed she ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

They arrived on time which Angela teased her about, at the FBI building. "What are we doing here?" Chloe asked quietly  
>"Don't take this the wrong way ok?'<br>"Whatever"  
>"We are here to see Sweets"<br>"What why!" Chloe almost yelled  
>"You know why"<br>"Booth told you didn't he?"  
>"Told me what?" Angela was slightly confused now and slightly worried,<br>" Don't worry"  
>"Ok then" Angela wasn't convinced but she didn't question her any further.<br>They silently rode up the elevator, Chloe biting her nails and Angela silently watching her. Finally they got to their level and she heard Chloe sigh in relief, how bad was her problem?

Angela knocked on the door waited a second and opened it "Hey sweets its 2.00, see you later sweetie Booths gonna bring you to the jefferisonian later so just go to his office when your done ok?"  
>"Yeah, whatever"<br>"Bye"

She couldn't really be bothered with this but she walked into sweets office nervously eyeing round the room. "Chloe you can sit down..." he said pointing at the couch opposite him, she went and sat down then stared at her hands awkward this was absolutely awful finally she managed to say "how do I do this?  
>"Mostly you just tell me what's going on." There was a long pause. "Do you want to tell me what's happening?" she stared at him and said nothing "Ok then... I'm gonna tell you what I thinks happening ok? I might not be right by the way." Chloe half smiled at this and nodded slightly. " I think that your suffering from depression after You had a fight with your friends and now you have been kicked out of their friend group," her smirk had disappeared now and she bowed her head fighting back tears. She simply looked him in the eye and said a faint yes. She played with her shirts sleeve and remained silent. Sweets thought he knew what shed down but he wasn't sure so he asked. "Chloe, show me your arm"<br>"why!" she answered so quickly he knew he was right.  
>"Chloe. Now, show me your arm...Please" he smiled<br>She sighed anxiously, bit her lip and pulled her sleeve up. Sweets heart went out to her as he saw old and new scars and a whole lot of fresh cuts "oh Chloe"  
>"what" she cried "what" she said wiping her eyes and re-tying her pony tail.<br>"Why?" he asked  
>"no one ever bloody fucking listens to me, ever."<br>" where? At school?" he said ignoring her anger that was snapping  
>"Where do you think? I'm losing my fricken patience and that day we had just gotten craft knifes for art and I guess I just cracked I went to the bathroom and just slid it across my wrist and i was like wow I've finally found a silver lining, just not a good one..."<br>"Ok Chloe, how bad has it ever gotten?"  
>"Thinking about suicide" she shrugged<br>"and when did that start?"  
>" a few days ago?"<br>"Do you have a suicide plan?"  
>"Yeah, doesn't everyone?"<br>"No, not really."  
>"Whatever."<br>"Does anyone else know?"  
>"Booth."<br>"Why'd you tell him?"  
>"Cos I trust him and he said if I didn't tell him, he'd drag me up here."<br>"Right..."  
>"Yeah..."<br>"So what are your thoughts on this? Do you want to stop?"  
>"Yeah, I wanna stop livi-"<br>"so your thinking about committing suicide?"  
>" nooo? Oh well I guess it's a yes?"<br>"Ok well you have to understand that I have to tell Angela?"  
>"What? No please no no no no" she started crying now he wanted to say that he didn't have to but really he did have to. " I have to-"<br>" no I think not"  
>" I think it's for the best ok? They deserve to know.<br>" no, really not." sweets was torn, what was he going to say? Your daughters suicidal, sorry? he couldn't do it but he had to.  
>Chloe was freaking out more than ever now.<p>

The girl who always laughed, cried  
>The girl who always could, couldn't<br>The girl who always seemed so strong, crumbled.

Clover Temperance Hodgins-Montenegro was screwed up, fully. And now death seemed a nice way to go.

_Livie :) Review people!_

_Will try and upload next chapter soon, i havent actually written it yet :) any ideas, Welcome!_


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter, is not as good, i will state that! i didnt really know how to write this... and i didnt know what Angela's reaction would be so i just went with my gut ;)_

_Disclaimer = Bones is not mine. the story line and any mistakes are._

Chloe was as nervous as ever, she was now biting her nails continuously. And she wanted to die.

She was glad that Booth had ended up taking her home instead of going to the lab. But she was dreading the evening to come. She had seen Sweets go over to the phone as she was leaving, was he actually going to tell mom straight away? If he did, she was dead.

*Sweets call to Angela*

"Angela"  
>"Hey, its Sweets."<br>"Oh, hey! Is something wrong? Did Chloe talk?"  
>"Yeah, she did open up. More then she expected I think..."<br>"Sweets. Is something wrong?"  
>"Ummm she really didn't want me to tell you but I though it was best to..."<br>"She's my daughter, now you've freaked me out. What the hell did she say?"  
>"I think she's suici-"<br>"Suicidal! Where is she now!"  
>"Yeah, she self harms reasonably badly, and she suffers from depression, along with suicidal thoughts." Angela was stunned. "where is she now?"<br>"She's with Booth, they should almost be at your place"  
>"As soon as I finish, I'll leave, now how do I talk about this with her?"<br>"Sensitively, be careful not to say anything triggering. Just go with your instincts, you should be fine, ring me if anything happens."  
>"OK, I'm leaving now so bye, ill probably see you tomorrow"<br>"Good luck. Bye!" Angela hung up. Suicidal? Chloe? It made no sense, none at all

Angela arrived home stunned and slightly confused about all this, "Chloe?" she called out.

Shit, mom's home and Chloe knew she knew, she could tell. "what?" she yelled back  
>"Come here I think we need to talk"<br>"Fine" Chloe snapped turning the TV off and walking tentatively out into where her mom was.

"Is it true?" Angela asked, just to clear the air. Chloe had completely changed attitude, she had gone a ghostly pale and she was extremely quiet, whereas Angela was used to a happy go lucky kid. "Yeah" she whispered almost inaudibly. Angela looked like she was about to cry. Chloe let go first and hurried over, sobbing. For once Angela didn't know what to do, going with her instinct she hugged her back. Jack was going to be back soon and she was going to have to tell him as well. " It's ok sweetie we'll sort through this"  
>"Yeah right, like you can fix me, I'm like a puzzle with missing pieces." Angela pulled back and grabbed her daughters arm, pulling back the sleeve she was horrified at what she saw, she thought she'd kept a poker face but as Chloe took it in, a sob ripped through her and her gut told her to run, where was she meant to run to? Who cares, filled with a slight adrenalin rush she quickly spun round and headed to the door she made it down the hall quiet successfully before things started going wrong, as she turned the corner she ran smack bang into her dad. Screwing up her plan completely. Sensing something was wrong as Chloe tried to manoeuvre round him Hodgins managed to grab her round the waist, "Where you off to?" he asked before seeing the tears streaming down her face. Picking her up bridal style he carried her back into the house met by a extremely worried looking Angela who locked the door behind them " What is going on!" he asked sitting down on the couch, holding Chloe, trying to keep her from panicking even further "Um sweets rang me earlier"<br>" Yeah and said?"  
>" That Chloe here is suicidal."<br>"What!" he asked looking at Chloe, who covered her face with her hands and like before started crying 25 minutes later she had either crying because she was exhausted or because she well there was no other reason, she was breathing quickly and shaking, she wouldn't listen to either of them, who were both trying to tell her to breathe so they silently agreed to just let it run its course, and hyperventilate. Soon enough her face was even paler and after a few minutes her eyes rolled back and she went limp in her dads arms.

Chloe wanted life to be fun, not wanting to die every second of the day. You only got to live once, which is why most people enjoy life and as Angela liked to say 'live in the moment' all her friends hated her and really it felt like there was no-one ever there to talk to, never a shoulder to cry on, no one who really cared enough to see past the lies and fake smiles, she had never really had a proper friend and that's what got her crying. She cried herself to sleep every night because she couldn't speak up? Sometimes you've got to take the moments in life to speak now or forever hold your peace, there was no peace with Chloe, she had never heard back from Jess about going over to her house so she guessed someone like Amy had asked her, so she'd forgotten about her, she didn't care, she was over it, no everyone, there was just no point in living her life anymore, it was just gonna be a whole lot harder to disappear now.

_Review_

_Livie :)_


End file.
